


O futuro de que precisava

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Farscape
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Não era o que ela esperava.





	O futuro de que precisava

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The future she needed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378968) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Aeryn nasceu para ser uma peacekeeper, era a única vida que ela conhecia, e o único futuro pelo qual já pode esperar. E então tudo o que ela conhecia for tirado dela em um único momento, e de peacekeeper ela se tornou uma fugitiva, condenada a correr por sua vida pelo resto de seus dias.

Ela deveria ter odiado John por ter roubado ela de tudo o que já conheceu, mas não podia, ela nunca pode. John tinha esse jeito com as pessoas, ele se importava elas, então elas acabavam se importando com ele com mais frequência do que não.

Ela nunca planejou em se apaixonar por ele. Do contrário, ela tentou ao máximo não fazer isso. Era só mais uma   
complicação que sua vida não precisava. Havia muito que ela precisava descobrir, e ela nem tinha tempo o bastante para fazer isso, uma coisa ou outra estava sempre ameaçando as vidas deles. Romance era a última coisa na sua cabeça.

E ainda assim isso aconteceu, apesar de seus melhores esforços. A situação inteira deveria ser temporária, mas Moya e sua tribulação se tornaram sua família, e John se tornou algo mais. A mesma pessoa que roubou ela de sua vida e de seu futuro a libertou de um destino que ela não tinha como escolher, e se tornou parte do futuro que ela estava construindo para si mesma.

Não era o que ela esperava, não era o que ela pensava que queria para sua vida, não era o que ela sonhava quando era uma criança, mas de algum jeito, era exatamente o que precisava.


End file.
